


The Best of Intentions

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday





	The Best of Intentions

Geoffery Wilder did it for his son.

True, when this started he was years away from even thinking about kids, but at the time not joining wasn't going to save the world.

Tall, six-toed and freaky had said it themselves; easily replaceable.

But after Alex was born it was all about him.

He's destroyed the souls of children, plotted the apocalypse, but he's done it all for love.

Geoffery Wilder knows he is a good man, deep down, where it counts.

He just has to ignore the road to hell and what it's paved with.


End file.
